1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Stiles
Ryan Lee Stiles (born April 22, 1959 in Seattle, Washington) performed on the British and American editions of Whose Line is it Anyway? (gaining a producer credit in the latter). Perhaps the cast member most associated with Whose Line, it is almost impossible to think of the show without his contribution. The very tall Stiles (6' 6.") was often the visual focus of the episodes, however he had an impressive array of improvisational skills in both physical and verbal humour, as well as being a passable singer. His tall, gangly appearance, large nose, and eccentric shoes would become running jokes of the show. Ryan's partnership with Colin Mochrie became a particular feature of the show, as the two were almost telepathic in their ability to feed off each other's lines. Verbally, they were the only pair ever to perform in Infomercial and Home Shopping, while also being given hosting duties in Greatest Hits and Telethon. The Ryan-Colin team was also brought together frequently in the various versions of Sound Effects, often with Ryan providing the sounds (on what Drew Carey referred to as a "spit-proof microphone"). Ryan was the consummate professional of the Whose Line cast, even going as far as to continue the Party Quirks game after ramming his head into a neon light and injuring himself while doing his famous impression of Carol Channing. It should come as no surprise that the subsequent Hoedown featured him claiming that his actions put him above many professional wrestlers. He also hurt his back in a game of Hollywood Director when Chip Esten jumped on top of his back for several seconds (Chip said afterwards, "I broke Ryan.") He was also unafraid to look silly and even send himself up. An appearance on the British show saw him have a fit of the giggles during his Hoedown (after an unorthodox pronunciation of "Creature"). He recovered and restarted his verse, only to deliberately include the strange pronunciation again. By the American edition, his fashion sense (he was Mike McShane's "neon love chicken") and loud shoes had become a running gag - coupled with his frequent appearances in Helping Hands involving eating all kinds of things from raw dough to dog food to olive oil. Ryan's signatures were varied, and not limited to his Carol Channing impressions (he could also do workable John Waynes and Elvis Presleys). His various animal-related quirks in Party Quirks and Lets Make A Date were often particularly entertaining, to say nothing of his two favourite subjects in Hoedowns, his penis (often "pee-nuss" to fit the rhyme) and - by the time the show had crossed the Atlantic - Drew Carey. Though he once lived in a house previously owned by pianist Liberace, he now lives in Bellingham, Washington (where he has opened the improv comedy-dedicated Upfront Theatre) with his wife and three children. Ryan's appearances (UK) Series 2: Episodes 5, 8, 16 and 17 Series 3: Episodes 10, 12, 14, 15 and 17 Series 4: Episodes 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 and 13 Series 5: Episodes 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 8 and 9 Series 6: Episodes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10 and 11 Series 7: Every episode - 12 in total Series 8: Every episode - 14 in total Series 9: Every episode - 19 in total Series 10: Every episode - 11 in total Ryan's appearances (US) US Seasons 1-9: Every Show US Season 10: All except, Episode's 4 and 7(Due to Food Poisoning before the taping) Category:US Castmembers